Taking Chances
by define-serenity
Summary: [Sebastian/Blaine] Blaine runs into Sebastian after not seeing him for many years and he finds old feelings rekindled. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**disclaimer:** without prejudice. the names of all characters contained here-in are the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. no infringments of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

* * *

**What Do You Say To Taking Chances?**

* * *

The lobby's crowded with bodies by the time he arrives, and he heads straight for the restroom; it'd started raining just as he'd made his way around the corner down the street and he wants to check if his hair's still okay. One look in the mirror assures him his curls are all still in place, and it hadn't rained hard enough to wash away what little product he'd put in his hair.

He makes his way into the lobby again, scanning the room for his friends, but his eyes catch about halfway on a body he swears he's seen before. He's none too sure he's actually right, but the auburn hair, the hunched shoulders underneath a blue cashmere sweater, the long legs–

No way.

"Seb–" he starts, blinks, looks again. "Sebastian?" he calls a little louder, and it isn't until the taller boy turns around that he really recognizes the once-Warbler, a pair of thick-rimmed glasses obscuring the vibrant green eyes he'd once spent entirely too much time getting lost in.

Sebastian's eyes find his, and he blinks too, before the same recognition sets in and that–_that smile_ colors every corner of Sebastian's face. "Blaine?" he says, and that mesmerizing grin grows even wider, Sebastian's body turning towards him.

He takes a few steps closer, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian chuckles, the sound the same he pulls from memory. "Presumably the same thing you are."

His eyes narrow on Sebastian's face. "You know Rachel's headlining, right?"

Now Sebastian outright laughs, it's big and open and he can recall that kind of smile from the first time they met, that night at Scandals, and the last time he ever saw Sebastian at Dalton. "Contrary to what you believe I've always known Rachel to be talented," Sebastian says. "We're not in high school anymore, Blaine."

"No, I know," he says, feeling red reach up his cheeks, but if this isn't high school then why does he feel like that same blushing school boy whose heart had beat for another, while his body was pulling towards that new shamelessly forward Warbler.

"Then again..." Sebastian's voice trails off, his eyes caught somewhere over his shoulder.

He turns around and spots Quinn, Joe and Rory through the crowd. Quinn smiles wide and waves, a gesture he readily reciprocates. It's good to see them all again.

"We're having a small reunion." He turns back to Sebastian. "For Rachel."

"I expected there to be more of you," Sebastian says. "Considering how freakishly close you all pretended to be."

Sebastian hasn't changed, he catches himself thinking, he still says it like he sees it, and he's right; New Directions was a Glee club and they were tight, but most of their friendships shifted like the wind, and the few of his that managed to last, mainly Tina, Mike and Sam, had nothing to do with the rest of the group.

But he thinks Sebastian understands how that's a thing that often happens with high school relationships. Maybe that's why it comes as such a shock that he's transfigured right back to the boy he was six years ago.

"Not everyone could make it today," he explains. Santana and Artie both had their own projects to attend, Mercedes had made it out to New York last week, and he'd promised Sam and Tina a decent bootleg of the show. He's pretty sure Finn is in the front row yet again tonight, but he can't be sure. The years had divided a lot of them in distinct groups that only interacted on special occasions.

"I'm glad to see you could," Sebastian's voice stops him from going totally nostalgic and he's grateful for that. He's learned to not linger on the past too much.

"I've seen the show three times," he says. "I live here. In New York," he adds fast and awkward and he can't figure out how Sebastian still has this kind of effect on him. For all intents and purposes, it's been a long time and he's not the same person–but he'd be friends with Sebastian all over again if he got the chance.

"Lucky for me," Sebastian says. His eyes go wide in minute surprise, but Sebastian's demeanor changes instantly as he takes a respectful step back, digging his hands in his pockets. He blinks a few times, but he's sure: he's not dreaming. This really is Sebastian Smythe, respecting his boundaries. The reason for which becomes clear soon enough. "And Kurt?" Sebastian asks.

"He's working." His heart beats faster, throat closing around the only truth that had once stood between him and Sebastian, the reason why he couldn't throw himself into a fling that would've probably ended with him heartbroken, but if it hadn't been for Kurt he might've tried. He swallows down the lump in his throat. There's nothing standing between them now. "He's back at Vogue last I heard."

Sebastian purses his lips around a question, but before he gets the chance to ask, another man joins them.

"You ready?" the man asks, short and disinterested, and heads for the doors without waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes behind his–_his date's?_–back, treading a few steps back to follow. Sebastian looks at him apologetically. "It was really nice seeing you again, Blaine."

"You–You too," he stutters, the corners of his mouth pulling down the moment Sebastian disappears out of sight.

He feels selfish for wishing that maybe Sebastian would still feel the same things too, that he'd be the same shameless boy who flirted with whoever he wanted without any regard for the consequences. But Sebastian was right: high school's over. He's not that bashful schoolboy anymore once torn between his heart and his body, and he hopes beyond all hope that Sebastian takes life just a little bit more serious than he used to.

"Blaine!" Quinn squeaks, and throws her arms around him as soon as he's within reach; he almost tumbles backwards onto the floor, but Joe keeps him steady with a hand around his arm.

"Hey, gorgeous," he laughs, making sure Quinn lands back safely on her feet.

They all head inside together, catching up on some details of each other's lives already, but there'll be plenty of time for that when they go out to dinner later. When he sits down he's all too aware that Sebastian and his date are only three seats away, and it's all he manages to think about throughout the entire performance.

For two hours he sits absolutely still, eyes fixed on the stage but they're not seeing, his mind focused entirely on his run-in with Sebastian, on what he'd felt, how it was the exact same roller coaster ride of emotions as it was six years ago in the Dalton commons.

"You guys go ahead. I have to hit the restroom," he tells his friends after the play, knowing they'd planned on surprising Rachel at the stage door. But he's spurred to look for Sebastian, if only one last time. They never got any kind of closure, even if they got off to a rocky start. He'd really like for things to settle.

He heads for the lobby and searches the crowd of people, scanning for those still too familiar features, but most people are heading out, pouring outside onto the street, and there's really no reason for Sebastian to have lingered. He wasn't alone, after all, so he'd probably be seeing his date to a late dinner, or home, even.

"Looking for me, killer?" Sebastian's voice sounds from behind him and heat curls in his stomach at the mention of that nickname never-forgotten.

Maybe deep down he doesn't want closure at all, he wants the could-have-been.

He turns around, and finds Sebastian standing lounged against the railing of the stairs heading to the first floor. He walks over as casual as he can manage, desperately trying to ignore that years-old itch that started one Dalton fall afternoon. Seeing Sebastian had awakened it with a vengeance.

"Where's your date?" he asks.

Sebastian smiles. "Let's say there are dates you take to a fancy restaurant, and there are dates you take to enclosed public spaces where talking is discouraged."

He's not sure what he hates himself for more: the fact that he's happy Sebastian's date turned out to be a bust, or that his heart leaps up in hope for something he's not sure he should want. Because what does it say about him that he half expected Sebastian to have waited for him here?

He stares down at his feet. "Sorry you had a bad night."

"It wasn't a complete waste," Sebastian says, and draws a step closer, forcing him to look up at the frankly ever-gorgeous man in front of him. Sebastian pulls out what looks like a business card from his back pocket, and he catches another number scribbled hastily on the back. "Is this the part where we exchange phone numbers?"

"I wasn't–" He shakes his head, swallows, his mouth going dry. He releases a shaky laugh, eyes transfixed where Sebastian's green ones are playing behind his glasses. "You haven't changed."

"On the contrary," Sebastian smiles. "I'm holding back this time."

The words, _this time_, stir inside him and intertwine with his selfish hopes; Sebastian feels it too.

Sebastian reaches out and pulls his jacket open, depositing his card into the inside pocket.

A shiver runs down his spine.

"And are we really going to pretend there wasn't a part of you that wishes I hadn't?" Sebastian asks, an echo of the boy he once was. "The same that expected to find me waiting for you?"

"I–" He laughs, not discomfort but an eerily similar sensation sinking below his skin–Sebastian's so close and he feels his skin crawling with the potential of everything that could happen; Sebastian's arms around him, Sebastian kissing him, his hands all over him, those lips latching onto every patch of skin they can find–

"Good to know I can still do that," Sebastian says.

He laughs, but it doesn't stop his heart jackhammering. "Leave me speechless?" he asks, and before he has the chance to question his own wording, Sebastian's fingers caress a line over his jaw.

His lips part before he manages to find Sebastian's eyes again, and he's acutely aware of Sebastian's body heat radiating off him, his fingertips against his skin.

"Make you blush," Sebastian corrects, his eyes falling to his lips.

He breathes out evenly but then Sebastian pushes his lips to his and there's no fibre of protest left in his body. He's wanted this since meeting Sebastian, but it was never the right time, he wasn't ready, and maybe Sebastian wasn't either.

But now, why not?

He gives into the kiss longer than he thought it would even last, their tongues teasing at each other, Sebastian's tracing over his lips, and it's so much better than he ever could have imagined. Not that he hadn't tried.

Sebastian pulls back slowly, nipping at his lips to prolong the separation.

"I have to go," Sebastian says. "Should try to beat traffic."

He has half a mind to invite Sebastian along to dinner with the others, but he's not sure Sebastian would say yes. And he's not sure Finn or Rachel would appreciate it either.

"Call me?" Sebastian asks.

He nods and licks his lips, unable to settle his hands anywhere, his entire body vibrating with promise.

He watches Sebastian leave, and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket–probably Quinn to ask what's taking him so long. His cheeks burn and his lips are tingling, and he can't stop himself from thinking he's the kind of date that'll get dinner at a fancy restaurant.

* * *

#

**if you can, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
